MonopolEd
by HyperInuyasha
Summary: The Cul-De-Sac plays a rather chaotic game of Monopoly.


_Monopol-Ed_

_by HyperInuyasha_

_--_

_Note: I'm sorry to all my readers, but I've been working on comics more than writing recently. I'm rarely here anymore! I hope this story would make up for the long absense._

_---_

"Like I said, we're playing Monopoly!" said Eddy, who jingled dice in his hand and a board at his feet. Around the board was the rest of the Cul-De-Sac kids, who had sustained injuries in the past game.

"I guess I'll do the banking and handle all cards." said Double D.

"Alright! Let's all roll to see who's playing!" said Eddy. He handed everyone except Double D dice. Everyone threw the dice.

Eddy got 12.

Ed got 9

Kevin got 8.

Rolf got 1 (somehow).

Jimmy got 7.

Sarah got 2.

Johney got 2.

Nazz got 2.

"Yes!" said Eddy.

"w00t! Buttered toast!" exclaimed Ed.

"Radical." said Kevin.

"Woe my life as Rolf." said Rolf sadly.

"A-A-Amazing!" said Jimmy, astonished.

"Grrr...." muttered Sarah.

"That's okay Plank. We can watch." said Johney.

"Ah well." said Nazz.

"Alright then! Everyone gets 500 dollars! Because I got highest number, I roll first!" said Eddy. He threw the dice and got 3. "King me!" He put a house icon on Baltic Avenue as he took over the property.

"Let's-a go!" said Ed. He ate the dice (to recieve disgust from the watchers) and spits it out, and it lands on 8. "Hooray! I got Vermont Avenue! Let's do a dance!" He then did a weird jig.

"Let's do this!" yelled Kevin. He threw the dice and it landed on 3, landing on Eddy's space.

"Hah! I get 80 dollars! Pay up!" said Eddy as Kevin gave over his money.

"I swear, there's something fishy." said Kevin. He took a sharp look at Eddy's dice and then looked away. Then Eddy began talking to himself.

_"Phew. He almost figured it out. I rigged all the dice, and my dice is the master control! I can control the outcome of a roll by pressing the number I want the dice to stop on! Although Ed took out the control system in his dice by slobbering all over them, I still have control of shovelchin and frady cat's dice."_

"Alright! My turn!" said Jimmy with confidence. He threw the dice, which only lands an inch in front of him. The roll was 2. Eddy, who didn't bother to take control of his dice simply yawned. Jimmy landed on community chest.

"Here's your card Jimmy!" said Double D. He pulled out a card from the deck. _"Health insurance matures, 100 dollars gained." _said Double D as he read it.

"Way to go Jimmy!" cheered Sarah, as Eddy's jaw dropped.

"Scores stands with Eddy, with 500 dollars and control of Baltic Avenue, Ed, with 400 dollars and Vermont Avenue, Kevin, with 440 dollars, and Jimmy, with 600 dollars." announced Double D.

"I roll again!" said Eddy. He pressed numbers on his dice and threw. He got 11. He happily took control of the Electric Company.

"HALT!" yelled Rolf, scaring everyone.

"What is it Rolf?" asked Nazz.

"The dice is bewitching the others, yes?" said Rolf.

"Hey... You're right. Plank thought something funny was going on when Eddy pressed numbers on his dice before anyone rolling." said Johney. Everyone then glared at Eddy. Then Rolf takes the dice, smashes it with Eddy's vase, and hands Eddy a normal pair of dice.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk. I'm dissapointed Eddy. As a penalty game, you're going to be put in jail!" said Double D.

"I'll do the honors!" said Jimmy. He took Eddy's peice and put it in jail.

"Grr... Fine then! Since I control the Electric Company, I'll cut off the power to make myself more money!" laughed Eddy. Everyone simply stared at him.

"Hey! Give back my electricity Eddy!" yelled Ed.

"Well.... there's nothing saying that you can't do that." said Double D awkwardly.

"ARE YOU SERIOUS!?" yelled Kevin.

"Unfortunatley I am. Eddy gains 20 extra dollars." said Double D.

"Let's do this!" said Kevin.

"None for me, I just ate!" said Ed.

"I'll try my best!" said Jimmy.

_Several turns later........_

Many has changed over the time. Eddy had gained control of Baltic Avenue, Reading Railroad, Oriental Avenue, Connetticut Avenue, the Electric Avenue, Indiana Avenue, Water Works, Pacific Avenue, and Boardwalk, with a whopping 12,300 dollars. Ed had St Charles Place, States Avenue, New York Avenue, Illinois Anevue, North Carolina Avenue, and Park Place and has a fair 10,200 dollars. Kevin measly had Virginia Avenue, St James Place, and B&O Railroad, only having 5700 dollars. Jimmy however, had gotten to half of the other spaces and has 6400 dollars. It was Kevin's turn.

"Alright, take this Eddy!" said Kevin. He landed on Water Works.

"What are you gonna do? Pay me money? Oh no! Man eating money! The horror!" said Eddy in a mocking tone.

"Nope. I'm robbing you." said Kevin as he smirked. He then took money from Eddy's bank.

"He can't do that! Wait, can he?" asked Eddy.

"Well, it says nothing in the rules you can't do that." said Double D.

"Fine then! But I call the sercurity gaurds and they get you and put you in jail! Not only that, but I move all of my properties to Water Works to make Ed Co! You owe me thousands of dollars!" laughed Eddy. He then took money from Kevin's bank and put Kevin's peice in jail.

"Oh boy. I know where this is going." said Jimmy worringly.

"Oh yeah? Well I'll drop kick the sercurity gaurds and escape into the city to start my own malfia!" laughed Kevin insanley as he moved his peice off the board.

"GASP! WE'RE DOOMED!" screamed Ed.

"Um........ I'll pass." said Jimmy, who was utterly confused.

"C'mon greedy ed boy! It's your turn to roll!" said Rolf.

"Alright, my turn!" said Eddy. He rolled to get a 7. He moved from Marvin Gardens to Chance. He then grabbed a card. "Hah! According to this card, I shall get control of the goverment to hunt you down! There's no way you could roll next turn!" said Eddy.

"My turn! I use Mystic Space Tycoon!" yelled Ed as he put down a basic Yu-Gi-Oh card.

"That is a Yu-Gi-Oh card idiot." said Sarah. But then a void appears in the middle of the void, sucking in all of the peices, money, and cards. Everyone just looked in disbelief.

"And now I summon Toon Goblin Attack Force!" said Ed as he placed another card. Toonish goblins then materialized and began storming the board.

"NO! NOT ATLANTIC AVENUE!" screamed Jimmy as the goblins leaves the slattered spot that once was Jimmy's.

"Dude, something is definitley wrong with this." said Kevin.

"I don't care! That void ate my money!" screamed Eddy.

"However, the goblins are not satisfied with their current territory, so I use this imaginary card to make them giant!" said Ed.

"Alright, this is getting more ridicu-" began Double D, but as expected, the goblins grew to everyone's size.

"Oh no! I always knew cartoons would be the end of us!" screamed Johney. He tried to run out of the room, but all openings into the room suddenly dissolved.

"Awaken my creatures!" said Ed.

"WE'RE DOOMED!" screamed Jimmy.

"NOW this is a fight." said Kevin as he prepared his knuckles.

"I'm scared now." said Eddy.

"THIS DOESN'T MAKE ANY SENSE!" screamed Double D.

"Hold me Jimmy!" screamed Sarah.

"Dude..." said Nazz, astonished.

"WE ARE DOOMED SAYS ROLF!" screamed Rolf. But then, a sudden whisp comes out of the Monopoly box.

"O...M.....G........" said everyone. The person who materialized was the icon of the Monopoly compony.

"NO! I'll never let you take over this town!" said the Monopoly Man. He then used his game magic to blow up the goblins. Whoop dee doo.

"NO!!!!!!!!!! THEY WERE SO YOUNG!" sobbed Ed.

"Wow! I'm still alive!" said Eddy.

"I could have taken them." muttered Kevin.

Jimmy said nothing, as he had fainted.

"But there's one thing of buisiness. I'm buying out this town and demote you children as slaves!" laughed the Monopoly Man demonicly. Everyone then gasped.

"Hmph. Never trust corporal icons." said Double D.

"I'll handle this!" said Johney. He then hit the Monopoly Man and knocked him into the box. He then closes it and puts Plank on it. "You stay there and gaurd the box Plank!" Then everyone stared at Eddy, as he was the one who started the game in the first place.

"...Let's not play together ever again." said Eddy.

_The End_


End file.
